


Make Me Jealous, Make Me Love

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous, Jealousy, Tenth Doctor Era, jealous tenth doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is craving the Doctor after finally having him, but the Doctor is too gentle and passive with her, causing Rose to try to take matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Jealous, Make Me Love

 

Rose Tyler had decided that she was through with the Doctor being passive.  He wasn't possessive anymore, they weren't even together, as she had expected them to be.  He seemed to be afraid to come too close, that he would hurt her.  He made everything seem optional, as though he'd scare her off with something permanent or final.  This was exhibited by the way he tagged "if you want" onto the end of every request of suggestion.

"I'd like you to come help me pick out some new t-shirts, if you want."

"We could pick up Tony from school for Jackie, if you want."

"I could change the channel on the telly for you, if you want."

The whole thing was equal parts sweet and maddening.

At that point she wanted to shove him up against a wall and scream at him that she loved him until he screamed it back.  They'd kissed after that, sure, because they really just couldn't stay all the way away from each other.  But to some extent they were still dancing around the same boundaries they had always been, never getting too close.

Their bedrooms were across form each other, and it was hard for Rose to keep herself in check when they kissed goodnight for ten minutes straight without breathing breaks.  The second they separated, she wanted to pounce through his bedroom door and follow him right to his bed.  But she wanted him to want it.

And she wasn't sure that he did anymore.

"Do you want to go with me to that Vitex party?" She asked casually one morning, sliding his plate with beans on toast across the breakfast bar. 

"Which one is this?" The Doctor asked, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully, watching her intently as she puttered around the kitchen in her vest top and sleep shorts.

"It's tonight, black tie event." She said, sitting across from him with her own plate.  "I understand if you don't want to go, I'd just..." She paused and lifted a shoulder, not making eye contact.  "I'd like you to be there."

The Doctor felt a smile creep across his face.  "Yeah, okay," he nodded.  "I'd like to go with you."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened in shock.  "Really?  You do?  You've not gone to a single party since the night you came here."

"I don't know if you remember, Rose, but the last time I was here the party wasn't really a fun one," he laughed, "But I'd like to get the taste out of my mouth, alright?  I say we go."  A frightened look passed over his face.  "You won't leave me alone, will you?"

"There'll be dancing, so I doubt you'll be alone," she arched an eyebrow.  "Even if I'm not with you, you won't be alone."

"But I-" The Doctor was cut off by the doorbell ringing throughout the Tyler mansion. 

"Mum can get it.  What were you saying?" Rose asked, eager for it all, eager for him to say something, anything, to indicate that he wanted her. 

"I'd just rather be with you, that's all," he said, so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

"Well, you could've said that," she said, exasperated.  She leaned across the table and kissed his forehead.  "People sometimes want to dance with me, Vitex Heiress," she waved her and vaguely and rolled her eyes, "But I'll stay close to you when I can.  I promise."

The Doctor smiled.  "Besides, I'm still as charismatic as ever, so they've got to love me, haven't they?" He smoothed his button-down sleep shirt and threw her a wink that made her giggle. 

"Sounds good," she said, "Tuxedo of Doom?"

He groaned.  "Oh, Rose, please no."

*************

The party that night was more exciting than Rose had been bargaining for.  She was hoping that the Doctor would stake his claim, hold her close, love her, touch her, say something, anything!  The farthest she got by the halfway point of the night was a slow dance with him humming the tune of the song into her ear, his voice reverberating through her chest.

Her eyes drifted shut as he did that, her chin resting on his shoulder, securing her arms around his neck, as his hands were settled comfortably on her waist.  She loved this man so much she hardly knew what to do with herself.

She wanted to scream in frustration when a man tapped on the Doctor's shoulder to cut in.  Rose noticed with no small amount of pride that the Doctor's eyes were slightly hooded as he nodded to the man, looking sort of confused.

The man, who Rose knew as Chris, who she worked with at Torchwood.  "Hello, Chris," She smiled as he took her in his arms, in a hold similar to the one the Doctor had had on her but less familiar.  She tried to get comfortable in the position.

"Hello, Rose," he smiled at her, "That Doctor bloke hasn't really been around much at these parties.  Why's he here tonight?"

Rose lifted a shoulder.  "I asked him to," she said simply.  "Tired of looking at his bedroom door instead of his face."

Chris's eyes widened.  "You two aren't-"

"I don't even know," Rose sighed.  "It's a rather big elephant that we keep dodging.  It's getting kind of old."

Chris wasn't interested in Rose.  She knew that.  They had been friends basically since she had been locked away in Pete's World, mostly because he knew she needed to get back to the Doctor and did everything to help her.

The Doctor, however, didn't know this, because Rose didn't find it at all necessary to tell him.  After all, she was never interested in Chris romantically, since when did it matter?  In her opinion, it simply didn't. 

He stared at the two, chatting during the slow dance, HIS dance, fury lighting his face.  Oh, this was wrong, he knew that.  He found that his hands twitched to take her in his arms again, to kiss her, to suck at her neck, to mark her as his.  He was shocked at how quickly his brain honed in on one thought over and over and over.  RoseTylerRoseTylerRoseTylerRoseTylerROSE.

He heaved a heavy breath and leaned back against the bar that Jackie had had set up in the ballroom (Why did the Tylers need a ballroom?  Well... Probably for this purpose) and tried to look nonchalant.  He knew his eyes were boring into Rose and he couldn't really bring himself to care.  He wanted her to know that he was looking, that he wanted her... If she wanted.

He had almost resolved himself to stalk up to her and whip her right back to his bedroom and not let her out for weeks and weeks.  He only just stopped himself, his hands clutching the bar behind him until his knuckles turned white, his shoulders hunched up at his neck.  He didn't notice Pete Tyler sitting down at the bar and sipping a drink. 

"You could just go up to her," Pete said, startling the Doctor so that his hands were removed from the bar and he jumped.  He cracked his knuckles and shook his sore hands, glancing at Pete. 

"That's-that's what some animal would do, take after and... And..."

"Claim her?" Pete said casually.  The Doctor gave him a shocked look and Pete raised his eyebrows.  "What?  You think I've never been young or anything?  Besides, she loves you and you love her, and there's no Time Lord rules between you two anymore.  Might as well.  I'll cover for you."

"She's with somebody," the Doctor grumbled, falling into his seat.  He pointed vaguely at Chris and Rose, who were still chatting it up in the middle of the dance floor, his hand placed far too intimately on her waist.

How dare he.

Pete's lip twitched.  He knew exactly how Chris's and Rose's relationship was, but why bother when the Doctor was finally getting his nerve up?  What was a little jealously, anyway?

"Then make that somebody you."

That was all the Doctor needed.  He stood up, and strode across the floor to where Chris and Rose were standing, heat flaring behind his eyes, his hands twitching to clutch at her, his mouth wishing to plunder hers.  He smacked a hand on Chris's shoulder, probably too hard, and the man started.  They had just been talking about the Doctor after all, and he wasn't sure if he had heard.

He hadn't.  The blood roaring in his ears was enough to drown out any conversation that didn't involve him.  Chris smiled at the Doctor and backed out of the way, not wishing to invoke any more of the other man's wrath.  It seemed that he had done a fine job of getting those two where they needed to be anyways.

The Doctor offered Rose his arm, which she took, her eyes wide at his dark and hungry expression.  He led her away from the party to where the actual livable area of the Mansion was.  He stopped at the hallway leading to their bedrooms.

"He couldn't have you."

"Doctor, I-"

"Rose."  He backed her up against a wall, his nose almost touching hers.  "I've been a fool.  And no one can have you.  No one but me.  If you want."

"Doctor, are you jealous?" she purred, tracing her nose along his. 

He pressed her harder into the wall and growled at her.  He leaned in and nipped at her earlobe, his hot breath tickling her ear.  "I am very, very jealous.  You are mine, Rose Tyler, and I have waited far too long to tell you that."

"About time," Rose breathed, now feeling very flustered and still starved for more of his attention.  She tilted her head to nuzzle at his neck.

He pushed her into the wall again.  "Say it.  Say what you are."

"Doctor, don't you-"

He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers.  It was by no means a gentle kiss, nor was it the hot goodnight kisses she had grown accustomed to.  No, this kiss was all about possession, him claiming her, making her his. 

Without pulling his mouth away from her, he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, the tight blue dress sliding up her legs until it was hardly decent, and she could hardly bring herself to care.  He slid his hands under her bum and pulled away from her lips and pressed his face into the crook of her neck.

"That dress," he breathed, "Your hair, the way you smell, your body, all of it," The Doctor punctuated each point with a push into the wall, "You've been driving me mad.  And driving me mad since the moment I met you."  He pulled all the way back to look her in the face.  "Come to bed, Rose?"

She shivered under his touch and gaze and nodded, suddenly unable of coherent speech.  The Doctor pulled her off the wall, still clutching her to him, and walked them the rest of the way down the hallway, nipping and sucking at her neck the whole way to his bedroom.

She was basically a trembling mess in his arms by the time he got to his room.  He kicked the door open and threw her on the bed, eliciting a squeak of surprise as she scrambled for purchase on the duvet.  He hastily turned around and locked the door.

The Doctor ripped his tie and jacket off before toeing off his trainers before hopping on the bed after her.  He crawled up her body, biting gently at her skin until he reached her mouth.  "No more of those pretty boys, ever again.  It's you and me now, Rose.  Say it."

"You and me," she agreed breathlessly and cried out when he bit her collarbone.  "Yours!  I'm yours, and you're mine, aren't you?" 

She sounded uncertain, and oh, how he hated that.  He stared down into her eyes.  "I'm yours, Rose.  But I always have been."

She cried out in an odd sort of delight and kicked her heels off, hearing them hit the wall.  A little bit of joy washed through her at that.  Her shoes in his room.  Maybe their room now.  And wouldn't that be brilliant!

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor breathed, breaking her out of her musings, "I'd very much like to make love to you.  If you want."

Rose groaned in frustration and pulled him on top of her with her legs.  "Just come here!"

*********

"Yes, Doctor," she whispered to his sleeping form a couple of hours later, tracing patterns on his chest with her fingertips.  "I want."


End file.
